


How to Dupe a Himbo into Good Sex by Roy Harper

by selimpride



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Dick Grayson, Established Relationship, Good Friend Roy Harper, Jealous Wally West, M/M, Top Wally West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selimpride/pseuds/selimpride
Summary: Dick wants to spice up his sex life with a one Wally West and who better to give him relationship advice than everyone's favorite, Roy Harper.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145





	How to Dupe a Himbo into Good Sex by Roy Harper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gayskeletonart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayskeletonart/gifts).



At the transition from morning to noon on a quiet spring day, a young adult male in his late teens was sitting on a couch. He seemed to be around below average height, but only slightly. He had cowlick steel black hair and icy piercing blue eyes. He had the body of a lithe young athlete with well defined arms, legs, and back that came from years of gymnastics. This man was none other than Dick Grayson, eldest son of Bruce Wayne. He was having an intense conversation with his older redhead archer friend, Roy Harper, or so he thought.

“Roy are you even listening to me?” Dick asked with a frown on his face. Roy nodded his head to the question directed at him while keeping his face plastered to his cellphone. “It’s been five years since we have been dating and yet he holds back, why do you think that?”

The ginger was trying his hardest to text his girlfriend Donna, while “listening” to his roommate and best friend complain about their other roommate and Dick’s boyfriend, one Wally West. Donna was not someone you can ignore, but neither could you ignore Batman’s eldest brat. Roy was getting annoyed with Dick’s whining and decided to put his phone down and began to think of a solution to Dick’s dilemma. “Hey Boy Wonder, I got an idea, why don’t you trigger West so he can finally satisfy you.”

Dick stirred on the couch. “What are you implying? And for your information, Wally does satisfy me plenty, I just want him to stop holding back.”

Roy rolled his eyes at that comment and responded, “Well Dickie, you have to remember Wally is a powerful meta, hell is basically a god thanks to the Speedforce, he might be afraid to hurt you.” Roy thought this was the perfect chance at revenge and to make a point about his theory. “Like take me and Donna for instance, there was one time she rode me so hard she broke my pelvis.” Roy smirked and was hoping to get a raise out of his friend.

The thought of someone who he saw as his sister doing that made Dick sick. Sure Dick wasn’t dumb and thought Donna’s sister was some virgin, but still, Roy crossed a line. He looked at the former protege of Green Arrow with disgust, “Ugh gross, you didn’t have to tell me that, HARPER!” Dick sighed, “Fine so he is afraid to hurt me. But I’m not some delicate flower, I was Batman’s partner for seven years, SEVEN YEARS ROY!” Dick lifted himself off the couch to emphasize his point.

“Alright fine.” Roy put up his hands in a pleading gesture to calm down his friend. “So the solution to make Wally break down those barriers within himself is for you to make that idiot of yours jealous. We have all seen it Dick, he doesn’t like it when other men take glances at your ass and he just completely loses it and turns into a feral dog and starts groping you and making out with you, in public I might add. Wally has no shame and loses himself to his basic instincts, like a dog.”

Dick curled his hands and put them under his chin. “That’s true, but how are we going to make him jealous enough to want fuck me hard, rough, and all night.”

Roy was a little taken back by what Dick just said. He had always seen Dick and Wally as his two younger (and foolishly, innocent) brothers, even after the two started dating, he still did not like thinking about them having sex. This entire conversation was extremely uncomfortable for him but he is not going to let these two idiots know about that. If they knew about his discomfort towards their sex lives, they will later use that against him, especially the annoying redhead speedster who seemed to love to boast about his sex life. “Whoah, language. I’m pretty sure Alfred didn’t teach you to talk like some dirty slut.” Dick gave him a glare. Roy ignored it. “Here’s what we will do.” The archer himself didn’t want to do this but he knew that the younger will not stop pestering and besides, Dick now owes him a favor.

Later that day, a man of large athletic build with ginger hair and dark green eyes came speeding into the apartment. “Dick are you home? I’m back from work.” No reply. Wally decided to head to the kitchen. He was hungry and his speedster instincts were telling him that he needed food or he was going to crash. He stepped into the kitchen and saw the most delicious scene in his life. Dick was wearing a black apron with nothing else on. He could see him bending down to get something out of the oven. Wally was in Heaven just seeing his boyfriend’s pert little bubble ass sticking out from that sinful apron. He was very tempted to just grab his lover and bend him down and fuck Dick’s brains right now in their kitchen. He has always wanted to bang Dick on top of their kitchen counter.

His little fantasy was ruined by a cough. He quickly turned to the source of the cough. “Hello Wally, I hope work went well.” Roy said with merriment in his voice. 

Wally glared at his friend, “What the hell are you doing here, Roy.” 

Roy gave him a questioning stare. “Um I live here, West?” 

Dick turned around and said, “Oh Wally you are home, can you give me a hand setting up the table.” 

Wally went up to his boyfriend and whispered, “Hey babe is there a reason you aren’t wearing clothes, I mean it is totally hot and you can totally rock any outfit, but why, especially with you know who here?” 

“Oh that, I’m doing laundry and didn’t have anything else to wear. I hope you don’t mind. Besides, it’s not like Roy hasn’t seen us naked before.” Wally blushed a color similar to his hair. That incident is not something he wants to recount, and it wasn’t just Roy, but also Garth, Rachel, Lilith, Vic, Donna, basically the whole team that caught them in the Titans Tower. 

Regardless of the brunette’s excuse, Wally was still uneasy about Dick’s outfit. Wally was certain that a certain archer was taking lustful glances at his boyfriend. He thought Roy was straight. Guess that asshole was lying to him. Wally spoke up with nary a hint of anger in his voice, “Sure babe.” 

However, Roy wasn’t fooled, he knew the younger redhead was livid. Roy thought to himself, _ha you are so fucking easy to trick West_.

The tension at the dinner table was palpable. Wally could barely control his anger. He was certain his best friend was eye fucking Dick. It was so fucking obvious. And the worst thing was, HIS boyfriend was either ignoring it or was okay with it. Was Dick cheating on him? That was one of the first questions he asked himself while eating and listening to his friends have what seemed to be a completely platonic talk. No that was crazy. _Dick would never do that to me_ , Wally thought. Still he didn’t like the way Roy looked at his partner.

“Well boys it was fun, but I have to patrol Star City with Connor tonight. Thanks again for the meal, Dick.” He smirked at the younger ginger and proceeded to walk out of the apartment. Dick got up and took the used plates to the kitchen sink. Right as he placed the last dish in the sink, he suddenly felt a pair of strong arms grab his body. In less than an instant he felt his backside hit their bed. Dick also noted that he was now entirely naked.

“Walls…” Dick said with both alarm and arousal. His boyfriend of five years was sporting a face he had never seen. There was a sense of unyielding hunger behind those green eyes, a lust he could tell meant that his speedster was done playing around. Before Dick could say anything else, Wally bent down and attacked Dick’s mouth with his own. Tongues clashed for dominance but it was pretty obvious the speedster was not intending to lose. Lost in the pleasure of kissing his boyfriend, Dick almost ignored the penetration of a finger going into his hole. Dick thought to himself, when did Wally have the time to get the lube and lube up his fingers. Oh right speedforce. Dick moaned into Wally’s mouth and the noise of approval made Wally insert another finger. The redhead was about to shove another finger but declined against it. No, Dick was ready enough he thought. He needed to be inside him now, and remind the younger male who he belonged to.

Wally removed his fingers from Dick and removed his shirt. The former sidekick of Batman took a moment to appreciate the body of his boyfriend. He wishes he knew how his redhead speedster got a body that was almost on par with his adopted father. But more than anything, he enjoyed the monster that was poking out of Wally’s underwear. Dick always felt cocky in that he was able to handle his well beyond average boyfriend. He knew from word around the grapevine that Wally was probably the most hung person in their circle of friends, too bad for everyone else, Wally’s cock was his and his alone.

Without warning, Wally plunged into the inviting heat of his lover. Instead of waiting for his boyfriend to adjust to the behemoth that was about to devour him, Wally began thrusting. It seemed the larger man was not about to let the younger have an easy time. He needed to punish his Dick. A fast tempo was set from the get go, at first Dick felt slight pain but that soon gave away to pleasure. The years of being with each other had given Wally intimate knowledge of how to fuck his boyfriend to give him maximum pleasure.

In a growling voice Dick heard the following, “You are mine you got that, no other man can ever have you like this.” Yes Dick thought to himself, get angry Wally, get possessive. He could feel Wally grow bigger inside of him, the thrust of his hips going at a faster pace, a pace that can only be set by a metahuman. This was his boyfriend, the man he loved, at his most primal. This was the real Wally and he wanted more.

Wally with a low voice uttered, “This hole of yours is mine, forever.” Wally’s thick strong arms wrapped around Dick’s chest and began to push the younger male closer to him, eliminating any space between his back and Wally’s chest. Dick for his part tried to match the thrusts by pushing his hips back.

Dick in between his moans was able to say “Ah! Yes, all of my body... is yours, Oh fuck Wally… only yours, Wally, please fuck me harder, oh FUCK. Make me only think about you and your huge cock. UGH I only want you.” 

Wally gave out a low moan. “Oh God Dick you don’t know what you do to me.” Wally’s hands were gripping the brunette’s hips so tight that Wally knew there would be bruising there the next day. He didn’t care. All he needed was to keep pounding Dick even more. He needed more. Needed to imprint himself in the deepest regions of his lover. To leave his mark, to make Dick understand that no one but him is allowed to do this to him. 

Dick was in pure ecstasy. “AH HA ugh… show me Wally, I need more… AH FUCK!” It was then the speedster used his powers to vibrate inside the young acrobat. Dick couldn’t hold it any longer. The vibration hit that one spot in him and he let out a loud moan that was covered by him hiding his face in one of their pillows and came all over their mattress. The muscular ginger on top of him was no better off because when Dick came, Wally could feel the inner canal of his boyfriend squeeze him and milk him for all he had. He released deep into his boyfriend, not once removing himself, making sure all of his seed remained in his boyfriend. 

Dick tried to catch his breath. He was wondering why Wally wasn’t pulling out. Instead, the speedster moved their position, now with both of them facing each other, but without Wally removing himself from Dick. He picked the brunette up and gazed into his eyes. Dick was able to stop panting to ask, “Wally what are you doing?” Dick soon realized that he was pressed against their bedroom wall.

“Heh, babe we are far from done here. You did a bad thing, Dickie, you are going to have pay for it.” _OH GOD YES_ Dick thought to himself. The older male began to kiss him all while beginning another round of thrusting. The younger did not care if his cock was currently flaccid, he was too entranced with lust and love. He grabbed on harder to Wally and started to encourage him to go faster by using his legs to push the muscular ginger deeper into him. 

Wally slowly removed his mouth from Dick and tried to speak. “Heh oh babe, you are probably wondering why I’m still hard?” Wally wanted to continue his explanation but was too busying moaning in the pleasure he was getting from still being inside his lover. Not only that but Dick didn’t appreciate Wally's lips being separated from his and decided to suck his neck. Fuck he thought, Dick is not playing fair tonight.

Dick became annoyed that Wally was trying to brag about his fucking powers during sex. Less talking, more action he thought. He removed his mouth from his boyfriend neck long enough to say, “Ugh I don’t care Walls, OH SHIT OH FUCK yeah fuck me harder, or I’m AH HA going to go find Roy.” 

Wally’s face scrunched into a scowl and growled, “NO YOU BELONG TO ME DICK, ONLY ME!” Wally began to go faster with his powers to thrust in and out of the tight passage, at a pace that no ordinary human could ever hope to achieve. Dick didn’t even realize that he had become hard again. He was too far gone in the pleasure being afflicted on him by his boyfriend’s cock. God yes Dick thought to himself. He should have done this years ago. This is so bad, using jealousy to have mindbreaking sex, but he didn’t care. He needed more speed and force from his beloved. He needed this. Wally’s cock in him, destroying his hole and making him lose himself to the fullness he felt from it. 

Wally once more pressed his lips to Dick and began another fierce session of thrusting into his boyfriend’s hungry hole, once again vibrating his cock and using his speed to make the thrusts go at a dizzying pace which the man below was unable to fully process. However, while Dick’s mind was too forgone, his body was not and Dick came again, covering him and Wally’s toned chests with massive amounts of fluids.

Wally picked up Dick and took them to the kitchen, placing the acrobat on the table (the same one that they ate off of) with Dick’s sinful legs high above his shoulders. It was clear to him that his redhead speedster hadn’t came yet. He was still fully hard in Dick, not that Dick had a problem with that. He loved having Wally inside of him, even if he was soft. Before the brunette could fully process the change of environment, he felt another round of his muscular redhead ramming his fat cock in him. Dick took a moment to look at Wally's pelvis going back and forth, relishing the sight of seeing Wally's cock go in and out of him. Dick always wondered to himself how was his hole able to fit something that big. Regardless how he did it, he loved just the feeling of it, how it was able to completely fill him up. Only Wally could make him feel this way.

Wally wrapped his arms around Dick’s muscular back and pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s ear and huskily said, “Do you want me to cum again inside of you, knock you up with my children. Is that what the little slut for my cock wants, do you want to have my babies, little birdie?”

Fuck Dick thought, he had never been this turned on his life. He responded quickly, “YES PLEASE, I want your babies, Walls, please get me pregnant!” And not even a second after, Dick came for a third time that night.

The vice-like grip that the Dick’s hole had on Wally’s cock gave made him unable to hold back. He let out a deep but low moan as he flooded Dick’s hole. “Oh God Wally it feels so good to have your cum in me.” Dick said before reaching up to lock his lips with Wally for a messy kiss.

As Wally tried to remove himself, and let Dick have a few minutes of rest, he felt strong legs crossed behind his back preventing him from getting off his lover. Dick broke the kiss to whisper into his redhead the following words, “Don’t pull out, I want you to stay inside me the entire night.”

After that, they fucked in almost every other place in the apartment, from the kitchen counter to the shower of their bathroom. Wally even made Dick ride him on top of Roy’s bed. That ought to teach Roy not to touch what’s mine, Wally thought to himself. Eventually though, Dick being human, despite being Batman’s protege, was running out of stamina. The last session they had together was on their bed. Wally’s anger had dissipated and regret started to fill him. He might have gone too far with Dick. He could see welts, bruises, and hideous marks littered all over his lover’s body. He thought to himself, _this isn’t how you treat someone you love, did you not learn nothing from that bastard of a father of yours, Wally?_ However, those dark emotions were punctuated with Dick saying, “Thank you” and giving his boyfriend a sweet kiss before drifting off to sleep, with Wally still inside him and the biggest childlike smile plastered on his pretty face. Wally hadn’t expected that, but as long as Dick enjoyed himself, then no harm was done. The speedster slowly removed himself from his boyfriend. A plop noise could be heard and the tall redhead felt some melancholy within himself, no longer connected with his other half. Wally brush said feelings aside and got to work in cleaning up Dick and himself. After finishing up, Wally grabbed some blankets and put them over his smaller boyfriend and went to join him in their bed, wrapping his arms around Dick’s back.

Wally awoke later that day to find his boyfriend’s arms draped on top of him. Quietly he removed himself from Dick and opted to clothe himself. No point in waking up his lover after… last night activities. Let him rest, thought Wally. He picked up his discarded clothes and put them back on. He just reasoned he’ll put on new clothes after he showers, for now he needed to eat.

He went outside their shared room and saw that his other roommate and bud Roy sitting on the couch.“Roy what are you doing up so early?”

The other ginger seemed to have a nice outfit on, as if he had a hot date coming up. Roy looked away from his phone. “What the hell do you mean West? It’s 12:30 pm. Why are you up so late? Rough night?” The older man smirked at Wally

Wally wanted to punch him for that smug look. He still hadn’t forgotten about that little antic in the kitchen. “Knock it off” He glared at Roy

“Oh touchy.” An awkward silence filled the room for a while until Roy spoke up again. “Oh! I get it you actually bought the bit that Dick and I did yesterday. Jesus you really are an idiot. I wasn’t even trying. And little Dickie over there thinks you are some kind of genius. I guess love really does cloud our judgment.” The archer grinned at his friend.

“WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY BIT.” It took Wally a moment to process it but when he did his face turned even more red than his hair. “WAIT DO YOU MEAN DICK TRICKED ME?  
“Yep.” Roy started to giggle. “Oh and bye the bye, you might want to do something about Dick’s limp.”

Wally was starting to become uncomfortable with the direction this conversation was headed, noticeable by his blush remaining and possibly darkening, but decided to press on with his question. “What limp? Dick isn’t some 15 year old deflowered virgin.” 

“Oh so that’s the age you first started fucking him? Good to know for future blackmail. He was limping West, and when I got back I heard you two. You two were loud, louder than fucking Dinah.” Roy went back to look at his phone and started to text, all while still speaking to the red haired speedster. “And the reason I know he is limping is because earlier this morning he went outside to get water and he was walking with a limp and kept losing balance and actually fell once. I’m no expert, but I’m sure that’s not natural, especially for someone as nimble and elegant as him. You really did a number on that ass.”

Wally shot him what Roy thought was probably the nastiest look he had ever been given, or maybe in that month, who's to say? Wally bemoaned, “OH GOD CAN YOU PLEASE JUST SHUT UP!” Roy wanted to snicker at that request. _Finally some well deserved vengeance_ , Roy thought, _Not so proud now, eh West, maybe now you’ll shut the fuck up next time about your sex life, you horndog._

Roy stood up and began to walk out of the apartment. “Whatever, you idiot. I’m off to go see Donna, by the way say hi to Bruce for me, he left a voicemail saying that he is coming over to see you two. Like I said before, you might want to do something about the limp or Daddy Bats might do something about Little Wally.” And with that, Roy left but not before Wally could faintly hear laughter in the background.


End file.
